Shameful Feelings
by XxAnimexYaoixLovexX
Summary: Sasuke starts to have feelings for Naruto and does Naruto return those feelings? Do people try to get in the way? What happens when.. I don't want to spoil so nevermind. ; you'll find out eventually..DON'T FLAME! DX


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.

Pairings:SasukexNaruto. Maybe a bit of ItaSasu later..i really mean LATER.

**WARNING: CONTAINS BOYxBOY LOVE, DON'T LIKE, DON' READ..OR REVIEW!!! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter One: Sasuke's Feelings

Sasuke's POV

Right now it's 11am, and I am thinking about Naruto. Why? Because Sakura asked me yesterday 'Just what exactly is Naruto-kun to you? A enemy, a friend, a best friend, a brother, or perhaps..the one you love?' What is the dobe to me? He is not really an enemy to me anymore.. A best friend? More like a brother..could it go any further? Would I kill for Naruto? Live? Die? Why is it, that he is the only person in this world, who makes me want to be curious? Makes me happy? He is the only reason I get up every morning for school, just so I could see his bright smiling face. Not so I could compete with him, not so I can make a fool out of him, just so I could be with him. I sigh. I'm not gay, he is just brotherly to me. Plus, even if I did like him..there's no hope for US. He likes the pink thing, and he probably thinks I'm a cold, rude, bastard. How could anybody like someone like me? No, how could HE? I mean there are many fan clubs for me, and they just like me because of my looks. Naruto is one the the most selfish, annoying, stupid, and uncool people in this world. Yet, he is the most beautiful person I've even seen or known. Do I love him? Do I love Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki.. Do you love me?

~knock knock knock~

I walk over to the front door, still thinking about him. Could this feeling for Naruto not be a friendship love, but a lovers love?

I open the door. "N-naruto.." I blush. ..the hell? Uchiha's don't blush.

"Hey Sasuke!" He shouts cheerfully.

"You don't have to shout you know..and I thought there was no school today?"

"I know, but.. I wanted to see my buddy!"

He wanted to see..me? Sasuke, don't get overconfident. I mean, he has nothing better to do when there's not school.. "O-oh..So uhm what do you want to do today?"

"Nani?" Naruto looked confused, or shocked.

"What Naruto? I asked you what you wanted to do today."

"I just thought you'd slam the door in my face..", He looked happy but then he looked really sad. "Like you usually do..." I feel kind of bad now. Am I cruel to Naruto? Do I slam the door in his face?

"Then why'd you come over if you assumed I'd slam the door?" I raised a brow.

"W-well..I was hoping today would be different." Naruto smiled half hearted.

Trying to hide my feelings I invited him in. "Hey dobe, what do you want to do?"

"Uhm.. How about you show me around your house?" He smiled looking around.

"Maybe some other time..The house is messy at the moment."

"Oh! Can I at least see your room? I want to know what your room looks like! It must look cool like you!" Naruto anxiously said.

"Cool..? Sure if you like dark rooms.. Follow me." Naruto followed me.

After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at the door or my room. I opened the door and did a hand gesture telling Naruto to "come in". He walked in and looked all around my room in awe.

"Sasuke! Your room is so big and cool!!! OOOHH! And you're bed is like..5 times my bed size!!" He seemed excitedly and then he smirked in some sort of perverted way. "Bet your girlfriends love it."

I blushed. "I-I don't show other people my room."

"Oh really? I guess I'm special!" Yes, you are Naruto. Very..

"I've never had a girlfriend Naruto." He turned towards me and had a face that was basically saying 'how the fuck is that possible!?' "But have you?"

"No, but girls never seem to like me." Naruto jumped on my bed.

"I don't see why. I mean you're beauti-" I covered my mouth. "N-nevermind."

"Were you about to say I was..beautiful?" Naruto asked nervously.

"..." I wasn't going to say anything.

Naruto patted the bed. "C'mon Sasuke! Sit with me!"

I sat down next to Naruto, nervous, I hope my hormones don't take over.

"So, Sasuke do you like anybody?"

"Y-yes.. Do you?"

"Yep." Naruto looked at me giggling.

"Sakura?" I asked bored.

"Nope, I'm over her!"

I looked over quickly. Sending a look asking 'did I hear you correctly?!' "A-are you serious?"

"Yeah, Sasuke!" Naruto said it like it was obvious.

"Hm. Hey have you ever kissed somebody?"

"No..Have you?"

"Yes, several times. With girls who liked me for my looks and that type of crap. I didn't even really like them. I was just horny for some reason at those times.." I was cut off by Naruto.

"Several times?! And you were horny? Did you..you know..have sex..?" Naruto sounded amazed.

"Yeah, I've had sex before. Just so I could stay alive though. I have lot's of hormones I guess."

"Lucky..I wish I could have my first kiss already." T_T Naruto whined.

"...hn.."

"U-uhm.. Sasuke.. You're my best friend. You know that?"

I smiled. "Thanks, Naruto. You're my best friend too...what's your orientation?"

"You mean like..which gender I like?" I nodded. "Well, I guess both."

"Oh, me too."

"Y-You are?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"Sasuke? Can I spend the night?"

Should I let him? If I do.. I don't know what would happen. I might do something horrible to him! I mean.. I might rape him XD...but that doesn't sound too bad.. ACK! Sasuke!!!!! I might kiss him.. well he DID want his first kiss...I might confess. I sighed. That may not be bad, I need to find out if he has feelings for me. Oh well, I vow to myself I won't do anything to him...tonight.

"Sure, Naruto. You should go home and get your clothes and the stuff you'll need. I could drive you if you'd like.."

"No, it's fine Sasuke! It won't take long for me to run there. Be back in a few!" Naruto then jumped up and within a few seconds I heard the front door open and close. Fast.

I do wonder though..Does he like me? Probably not. I'm cruel to him..and he is too nice for me..too beautiful..

Naruto's POV

I am nervous! I mean..I asked if I could but.. Sasuke is so beautiful and perfect..and nice right now.. I wonder who he likes? Honestly, inner Naruto, why do you think about Sasuke so much? It's not like you like him..Could I? No. He is just an awesome friend. Plus I'm a getting my hormones, so I think I like everyone. Even if I did like him, he wouldn't like me back. He is too beautiful, and strong, and cold.. Cold? Why did I say that as if it's a good thing? Maybe because it's just about Sasuke... Ugh. C'mon Naruto! Get over it, you don't like him! Now, you need to get the crap you need.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? XD Watch what happens in the next chapter! Or..read? o_O.. Anyways, Please review!


End file.
